Puck's Superhero Boyfriend
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Having a boyfriend that's a superhero isn't what it's cracked up to be. It's hard. I would know I've been dating one for a year. This story starts with a forgotten anniversary and too many maudlin thoughts than could be healthy for this badass…


**Title: **Puck's Superhero Boyfriend  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Genre: **Slash, Superhero/Action/Adventure/Romance/Angst  
**Warnings: **Language, M/M sexual situations, Violence, and Superheroes  
**Summary: **Having a boyfriend that's a superhero isn't what it's cracked up to be. It's hard. I would know I've been dating one for a year. This story starts with a forgotten anniversary and too many maudlin thoughts than could be healthy for this badass…  
**Characters: **Glee Ensemble  
**Pairing: **Puckurt  
**A/N: **This just kind of came to me this morning. I don't if it's any good. It's kind of sad in this first chapter, but I fully intend to make it happy and fun as it goes on. I just thought it an interesting concept. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 1**

A lot of people wonder what it'd be like to have a superhero for a boyfriend.

I would know because I'm friends with girls that wonder that aloud all the time. Lame, I know. Why would a badass stud like me be listening to the fantasies of girls? Well, believe me, if I could make them stop I would. But seeing as that my cousin, Rachel, and my sister, Sarah, happens to be two of them it isn't happening anytime soon.

Anyway, yeah, a lot people wonder what it would be like if their boyfriend or girlfriend were superheroes that saved the world and shit. They think it'd be awesome and fun, because they're super strong and flexible and can fly and can blow things up and…right, getting off topic. A lot of people think these things, but nobody thinks about the downside to all of it.

Like how saving the city from whatever super villain is running around that week is apparently more important than you and the anniversary dinner you spent half the day making. More like screwing up and doing over and over again, but hey you try. You know?

Or that their little bat signals or whatever you want to call it is always on…including during sex. Let you just think about _that _for a second.

Or that you have to put up with millions of adoring fans throwing flowers and begging to have their child or screaming that they love him or almost quite literally throwing themselves at him. And he just-just _stands _there and waves and smiles. And looks like he's _completely _forgotten about you. Making _you _feel like you have to strip naked and wear a flashing banner that says, "Hey, fucker! Remember me? Your normal boyfriend? The one that's kept your secret for two years? The one that loves you and you're supposed to love back? The one that made half burnt chicken parmesan to celebrate a little thing called our one year anniversary? The one that you like leave in the middle of _fucking_?Remember me?"

And – _oh. _Well, I guess this would be a lot more comfortable to listen to my obvious bitterness if I introduce myself.

My name is Noah Puckerman; people call me Puck. I'm sixteen and a sophomore in high school. By all normal standards, I consider myself to be rather studly. Hell, even a quite the catch. I'm about six feet tall, dark eyes, dark hair, tanned skin (perk of my Jewish heritage is being naturally olive), a jock (on a sucky football team, but who cares when you have my guns), and a great ass (if I do say so myself). I also have a rather high IQ, even if I do pretend I don't. I have tons of friends, even though I wish I didn't. And I'm involved in our school's show choir.

But while all that's well and good, the thing I've come to talk to you about today is being Kurt Hummel's, aka The Fireball's, boyfriend.

It's no cake walk, let me tell you.

As of today, he and have been together-together for one year; and best friends for two. And for most, you'd think having a little anniversary date is the least you could do to show your appreciation to me for being such an understanding boyfriend that puts up with your crazy hours, helps finish your Glee assignments so all you have to do is sing them, patches you up from your battles, covers for you with your friends and/or teachers, being in a constant state of worry if that battle will finally be the one to take you from me, and basically working round the clock to keep you and your identity safe.

I mean, wouldn't you?

I never complain when he has to cancel, or when he comes through my window at three o'clock in the morning and winds up bleeding all over my bathroom. I am as faithful to him as it gets even though a good quarter of the time he winds up having to leave in the middle of our _special time. _And damn it, I worked really hard on planning tonight; and it'd be nice if he had the decency to at least text me he was going to be late.

I love Kurt.

I really do.

But sometimes I wonder if – no, he loves me. He's just busy. All the time. Every day. And finding time for a relationship when you have a responsibility to all of Lima is difficult. I get that. Doesn't mean it hurts any less.

But that's what has brought me to sit out on my front tonight and wait for his highness to arrive. My mom and sister came home half an hour ago, and it nearly killed me having to pretend that everything was wonderful. They were awesome leaving the house to go visit Nana for me. It's too bad it didn't have any pay off.

To be completely honest with you, dear readers of my woes, I've been crying off and on. It just feels like Kurt doesn't even notice me. Like I'm one of his things, or one of his civilians he's sworn to protect.

But I'm not.

I'm his boyfriend that would do anything for him, including going to face down one of the villains myself! So why does it feel like he wouldn't do that for me?

I don't know, maybe I'm just being a little too melodramatic.

I hear a noise to my right and look up to see the boy in question land on the grass. Sighing, I wipe my eyes and watch as he walks up to me.

"Hey, Noah," he smiles. I just look away. "Sorry I'm late, but Inspector Gomez had a lead on who started the robbery yesterday; and I had to check it out."

He doesn't sit next me, merely leans against the wooden post that holds up the awning on my porch. When I don't answer him, he apparently takes that as a cue to keep talking.

"Turns out I was right," he beams, and just give a half-hearted smile in return. "It was Kenny and his boys. I mean who has correctly made explosives other than a former arms dealer? I tracked him to his new lair, but only took out a few henchmen. Tomorrow I need to try and figure out where he could be going next. I thought," he smirks lasciviously, "maybe you could help; and I could make up for tonight."

That causes me to look up sharply at him. Did he really think he could just _make up for _tonight?

"I'll bring Chinese and ice cream," he sing-songs.

I stand up with that and just scoff before turning to walk to my door. I can't believe he just did that. What did he think? That he just missed a regular date?

"What?" he asks, confused and follows me to the door. I stop and look at him. "I said I'm sorry, and I really am, honey. I know this is the third date in as many weeks that I've canceled, if you don't count the lunches at school, but I have to catch this guy! I thought you'd understand that. Every minute counts, he could be plotting to take out an elementary school or something next!"

I shake my head. So he did forget. He forgot today was our anniversary. "Kurt, what day is today?"

That gave him pause, and he spluttered after a moment.

"It's our one year anniversary, Kurt. You missed it. It's almost midnight," I just offered him a wan smile and opened my door. "But I'm glad you've got a lead on your case. I think I'll sit out tomorrow though, if you don't mind. Got shit to do."

He grabbed my arm, probably harder than he meant to. I winced a little; his super strength wasn't always a plus. "Sorry," he said quickly and let go. "Noah, baby, I'm so sorry I forgot. Here, let me take you upstairs, and we can – "

"I'm tired," I said and showed him my tear filled eyes. "I want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, or something…if you even show up."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I went inside and closed the door, dropping my head on the other side. After a few minutes I heard him take off, and I let the tears start.

Kurt has been my first real relationship. I love him so much, but I don't know how much longer I can stay with someone who can't even be bothered to remember such an important day.

I guess I was right, my dear readers, he doesn't notice me anymore.

However, that may change when he realizes I won't be at school tomorrow. Or the day after that, or even the day after that. Because you see, dear readers, one of Kenny's goons somehow figured out I was important to The Fireball and decided it would be beneficial to break in my room that night and kidnap me.

Fuck.

My life can seriously not get any worse, could it?

{To Be Continued}


End file.
